magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Thomas Meadowes
Biografia Thomas Athan Meadowes przyszedł na świat w mugolskiej rodzinie, która jednak w przeszłości wielokrotnie zetknęła się już z magią, wydając na świat wielu czarodziejskich członków rodu. Z tego też powodu jego rodzice nie byli zbytnio przerażeni, gdy ich starszy syn zaczął wykazywać magiczne zdolności... No, przynajmniej z początku, bowiem szybko okazało się, iż dziecko nie miało nad nimi specjalnej kontroli. Sprawiło to, iż - w trosce o dobro otoczenia - Yadira i Athan musieli podjąć specjalne środki bezpieczeństwa, nie tylko izolując małego chłopca od społeczności Keighley, lecz także oddzielając go od rok młodszego brata. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy mały Tom nie zaczął panować nad własnymi umiejętnościami, osiągając to nie tyle dzięki pomocy rodziny, co cierpliwości bliskiego sąsiada - pewnego aurora na przymusowym urlopie. To właśnie on najbardziej ze wszystkich pomógł chłopcu, zaszczepiając w nim także fascynację pracą dla Ministerstwa, która nigdy tak naprawdę nie minęła. Powracając jednak do początków historii Thomasa, osiągając odpowiedni wiek i opanowując jakoś niekontrolowane, sterowane targającymi nim wybuchy magii, chłopiec był bardziej niż gotowy pójść do szkoły. Miał w końcu cel... Pragnął pokazać swojemu starszemu idolowi, iż może zostać kimś podobnym, a może nawet jeszcze większym - choć tego akurat nigdy wprost mu nie powiedział - jednocześnie marząc też o sile i chwale, jaką by mu to przyniosło. Niestety, na próżno tak bardzo się tym ekscytował, zaledwie trzy dni przed początkiem roku zapadając na smoczą ospę, którą najprawdopodobniej przyniósł po swojej wizycie na Pokątnej. Długość procesu leczenia jej sprawiła, iż Tom musiał opuścić rok nauki, idąc do Hogwartu wraz z Howardem, jednakże dostając się do innego Domu. Do... Gryffindoru - czyż to nie było warte oczekiwania, nawet dłuższego? W szkole jak w szkole. Dając bratu zająć miejsce mądrzejszego, sam nie wyskakiwał przed szereg, choć w początkowej fazie buntu narobił trochę szumu, nagiął sporo przepisów i złamał kilkanaście młodych serc. Ostatecznie edukację zakończył jednak w dosyć dobrym stylu - jako osoba z nadzwyczaj pozytywnymi wynikami, które pozwoliły mu dostać się na staż aurorski, a następnie zająć już pełnoprawną posadę w biurze. Nim jednak na stałe objął stanowisko, Thomas wyjechał na front, by przysłużyć się ojczyźnie. To właśnie stamtąd wyniósł garść traum, oficjalnie nadany tytuł i mocno pokiereszowane ciało. Powracając do domu idealnie w czas, by przekonać się, iż jego ojciec zaginął, jego matka nie żyła, a brat obwiniał go o nieobecność w najgorszych chwilach. Jedyną pociechę znalazł w pracy i to właśnie ona pozwoliła mu przetrwać kilka następnych lat. Przynajmniej do czasu, gdy nie poznał Emily. Pięknej, uśmiechniętej, świeżo zaczynającej staż na aurora i siejącej wokół siebie większy zamęt niż setki zbrojnych. Oczywiście, że momentalnie zagarnęła sobie go w całości. Zarówno serce, duszę, jak i ciało. I choć mogłoby się zdawać, iż było to co najmniej nieetyczne - w końcu była na treningach, on zaś już pracował, mając pewne wpływy - ich romans kwitł w najlepsze. Wbrew przeciwnościom losu, wbrew słowom innych, wbrew jej rodzinie... Kończąc się w momencie, gdy nie mógł już dłużej być tylko romansem... Stał się małżeństwem. Zawartym przy przypadkowych świadkach, potajemnym, ale jakże szczęśliwym. Zwłaszcza w momencie, gdy - równo rok później - Emily oznajmiła Tomowi o ciąży. Czyż mógł być bardziej uradowany? Wreszcie miał to, czego podświadomie pragnął. Miało być tak pięknie... A jednak nie było. Emily umarła w połogu, zabierając ze sobą także jedną z córeczek. Druga przeżyła... Najwyraźniej tylko po to, by z roku na rok stawać się coraz większym utrapieniem ojca, coraz bardziej przypominać swoją matkę, niejako zmuszając Thomasa do ucieczki w wir pracy. Tej, która już raz uratowała mu psychikę, teraz również dając powody do dalszej egzystencji, wypełniając szarówkę każdego kolejnego dnia... Na przemian z alkoholem i cygarami, które czekały na niego, gdy już musiał powrócić w progi rodzinnego domu, znacznie częściej ratując się jednak noclegiem w kamienicy na Pokątnej, którą odziedziczył po rodzinie od strony matki. I żył... Jakoś żył. Przez te wszystkie lata. Relacje Alyssa Meadowes Pierworodna córka, z którą tak naprawdę nigdy nie miał kontaktu. Dobrego czy złego - ten zwyczajnie nie istniał. Thomas praktycznie od samego początku unikał jej jak ognia, opiekę nad nią zwalając mugolskiej sąsiadce, która wcześniej trochę pomagała w dbaniu o ogród otaczający posiadłość, potem zaś awansowała na stałą niańkę jego córki. Nie oznacza to jednak, iż Thomas nigdy nie interesował się swoim jedynym dzieckiem. Choć odganiał ją od siebie, nie chcąc widzieć jej na oczy, zawsze uważnie słuchał o jej poczynaniach. Nie okazując przy tym zbytniego zainteresowania, oj, ale trzymając rękę na pulsie. Nie zainterweniował, gdy porzuciła szkołę, jednak momentalnie zwrócił swój wzrok w kierunku pewnego okręgu na Nokturnie. Frances Meadowes Druga z jego córek - bliźniaczek, młodsza o dwadzieścia minut. Zmarła jeszcze tego samego dnia, co sprawiło, iż Thomas stracił nie jedną, a dwie ukochane osoby. Mimo tylu planów i pragnień, nie miał okazji patrzeć jak dorasta, pomagać jej w planowaniu przyszłości, zapewnić dobrego startu, troszczyć się i opiekować. Czasami zdarza mu się zadawać te pytania, o których nawet nie powinien myśleć - dla własnego dobra. Co z tego, jeśli to wszystko nadal tak go boli? Emily Meadowes Ukochana żona, oczko w głowie, ósmy cud tego świata. Choć znacznie od niego młodsza, gdy byli razem, różnica wieku pomiędzy nimi zdawała się wyparowywać. Poznał ją w pracy, gdy rozpoczęła staż na aurora - warto dodać, że nie radząc sobie zbyt dobrze - i już pierwszego dnia przypadkowo zniszczyła bardzo ważne dokumenty, z którymi nieszczęśliwym trafem znalazł się w okolicy treningów. Ich relacja miłosna z początku była bardzo szybka i wybuchowa - nie tylko w przenośni - zwłaszcza że kobieta należała do rodziny nader wszystko ceniącej sobie czystość krwi. Całe szczęście, kiedy Thomas potajemnie żenił się z Emily, jej rodzice nadal pozostawali nieświadomi i pewni, iż wybryk ich córki, jakim było podjęcie stażu w Anglii, nie skończy się niczym zastraszającym. Cóż, nie trzeba mówić, jak bardzo się mylili. Nie istniało jednak nic, co mogłoby rozdzielić młodych małżonków. Nic... Prócz śmierci. Emily odeszła w połogu, pozostawiając Meadowesa zdruzgotanego i rozbitego psychicznie. Howard Meadowes Brat - niespełna rok młodszy - z którym Thomas nigdy nie miał zbyt dobrego kontaktu. Wpierw w wyniku działań rodziców, później przez różnice ich dzielące. Choć z początku starał się budować więź między nimi, Tom bardzo szybko odpuścił, pozwalając Howardowi coraz bardziej się oddalać. Ostatecznie nigdy tak naprawdę nie wyjaśnili sporów, a gdy Howie zginął w tragicznym wypadku, stało się to powodem wielu wyrzutów sumienia Thomasa. Felicia Meadowes Żona Howarda, która stała się ostateczną przyczyną całkowitego zerwania kontaktów między braćmi. Było w niej coś takiego, co sprawiło, iż Tom nigdy szczerze jej nie polubił. Wręcz przeciwnie - zawsze była dla niego harpią i zołzą. Nic więc dziwnego, że nie przejął się na wieść, iż wylądowała w Mungu na oddziale dla osób niezrównoważonych psychicznie. Nie odwiedza jej tam ani nie posyła kwiatów. Takie życie. Być może, gdyby wcześniej mieli lepsze stosunki, czułby się do czegoś zobowiązany. Obecnie? Niekoniecznie. Dorcas Meadowes Bratanica, o której słyszał, ale której nie miał okazji poznać osobiście. Nie poszukuje z nią kontaktu i nie sądzi, by ta specjalnie cierpiała z tego powodu. Są dla siebie zwyczajnie neutralnie nieistniejący i tak raczej powinno pozostać. Widział ją kilka razy - uznając za bardziej podobną do Felicii niż do jego brata - ale nigdy nie podszedł bliżej, nie przedstawił się ani nijak nie dał po sobie poznać, iż może mieć jakikolwiek związek z jej najbliższymi. Mimo że zdaje sobie sprawę z trudności, jakie musi teraz przeżywać dziewczyna... Nigdy nie zamierzał się w to mieszać i nie zmieni zdania. Jej matka by tego nie chciała. Yadira Meadowes Matka - dobra, choć nieco zbyt rozkojarzona, a przez to także łatwo poddająca się wszelkim manipulacjom. Starała się dbać o swoje dzieci, jednak Thomas zawsze zarzucał jej faworyzację młodszego syna. Sam Tom nie mógł narzekać na brak wsparcia - czy to psychicznego, czy finansowego - ale zauważał znaczące różnice pomiędzy tym, jak wychowywano jego, a jak jego brata. Ostatecznie ją kochał i cierpiał, gdy odeszła. Athan Meadowes Ojciec, który od zawsze był swoistym autorytetem aurora, chociaż bardzo szybko zniknął z jego życia. Ponoć zaginął podczas manewrów lotniczych, w których brał udział. Jaka jest prawda? Mimo najszczerszych chęci jej odkrycia, Tom tego nie wie. Nie ustaje jednak w poszukiwaniach, co stało się jego swoistą manią, przez którą wielokrotnie wpadał już we wszelkiego rodzaju tarapaty. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, jak wygląda jego pościg za duchami przeszłości, lecz wcale nie chce odpuszczać. Musi wiedzieć. Maeve Finlay Mugolska sąsiadka Thomasa, jego pierwsza dziecięca miłostka, a późniejsza dobra przyjaciółka - przynajmniej w momentach, kiedy nie próbowała nakłonić go do rozmów z jego własnym dzieckiem - i powierniczka sekretów. Starsza od niego o prawie jedenaście lat, znana z bardzo charakterystycznego stylu bycia i rudoblond włosów, które dało się dostrzec nawet z najdalszego zakątka posiadłości Meadowesów, gdy tylko pojawiała się w okolicy. Nie mając szczęścia ani w miłości, ani w pracy, zatrudniła się jako ogrodniczka, choć później została niańką córki Thomasa. Wnosiła w jego życie niesamowite pokłady ciepła, wspierając go zwłaszcza po śmierci żony. Odeszła młodo, fizycznie starzejąc się jednak bardzo szybko - przez wyniszczającą ją chorobę. Alec Greyback Wrzód na tyłku, zakała rodzaju ludzkiego i były - dzięki ci, Merlinie, że to już - gach jego córki. Ignorant, dupek, gnój, awanturnik, arogant, pieniacz, jaskiniowiec, chamidło, bandzior, szumowina, degenerat, prymityw, wandal, gangster z Nokturnu... Krótko mówiąc, chodzący zbiór synonimów na kogoś, kto powinien zniknąć, nim dobrze się pojawi. Jakby tego było mało - szczekacz i wilkołak o najgorszym możliwym pochodzeniu. Jakby tego ''było mało na tyle bezczelny, by usiłować sprowadzić dziecko Thomasa na złą drogę... A jego samego wywalić z mieszkania, jakby był jego koleżką. W zamian za co Tom załatwił mu jak najczęstsze ''spotkania ''z aurorami ''na służbie. ''W końcu Nokturn to takie niebezpieczne miejsce, zwłaszcza w tych czasach. Tony Clark Naprawdę miły młodzieniec - a coś w tym musi być, jeśli nawet Thomas tak twierdzi - pracujący w Mungu jako uzdrowiciel. Całkiem utalentowany, jak na oko Toma, dobrze się zapowiadający. Mieli okazję poznać się po jednej z aurorskich akcji, kiedy to Meadowesa zaczęły nękać objawy jakiejś bliżej niezidentyfikowanej choroby, którą magomedyk dosyć sprawnie wyleczył. Potem mieli ze sobą styczność jeszcze kilka razy, przy czym do uszu Toma dotarły pogłoski, jakoby jego córkę i młodego coś łączyło, więc... Więc trzy razy tak. Wygląd Jego wizytówką jest groźna mina - pochylona do dołu twarz, kąciki ust wygięte w grymasie wiecznego niezadowolenia i surowe spojrzenie oczu, których wodnisty kolor i różnice w wybarwieniu tęczówki nasuwają na myśl mętną powierzchnię stawu w pochmurny dzień. Ma też dosyć asymetryczną twarz - zapewne w wyniku zniekształcenia otrzymanymi ciosami czy uderzeniami zaklęć - przyozdobioną raczej krzaczastymi brwiami i posiwiałą brodą. Do tego nosi też nieco dłuższe włosy, nieznacznie falowane i obecnie coraz bardziej siwiejące. Po ojcu odziedziczył długi, orli nos, po matce zaś wąskie usta i odrobinę zbyt mocno odstające uszy. Poza tym jest dosyć wysoki - mierzy prawie dwa metry - i szeroki w barkach. Nie ma skłonności do tycia, więc jego sylwetka niespecjalnie się pod tym względem zmienia. Można powiedzieć, że buduje rzeźbę, nie budując masy. Zawsze chodzi też na tyle wyprostowany, by dało się to zauważyć. Choć alkohol i papierosy nie wpływają zbyt dobrze na jego zdrowie - sprawiając, że jego skóra nie wygląda zbyt zdrowo - nieustannie nosi przy sobie paczkę cygar, którymi bardzo niechętnie się dzieli... I nie, nie ''da ognia. W pracy nie widać go za to z butelką - ta czeka na niego w domu. Jest w końcu jego ulubioną kochanką, która sprawia, że nawet zarobienie kolejnej blizny do kolekcji... Cóż, nie ma większego znaczenia. Zagoi się, a on ma ich i tak już wystarczająco dużo. Ponadto Thomas ubiera się bardziej jak motocyklowiec czy człowiek z szemranej dzielnicy niż jak poważany i bogaty pracownik Ministerstwa. W końcu to nie szata zdobi człowieka. Zwłaszcza że stan tej jego woła o pomstę do nieba. Usposobienie Już na pierwszy rzut oka może zdawać się człowiekiem upartym, twardym i mściwym. Nie jest to mylne wrażenie. Choć nie zmierza po trupach do celu - no, o ile nie są to ciała poległych czarnoksiężników; dla tych bowiem nie ma nawet krzty miłosierdzia - niewątpliwie nie można mu odmówić zawziętości. Ma problemy z odpuszczaniem i praktycznie nigdy nie wybacza. Jest też boleśnie szczery, wprost niemożliwie bezpośredni, co przysparza mu dodatkowych wrogów. Jakby już ich nie miał... To zadeklarowany pracoholik. Ilość czasu, jaką spędza poza domem, można byłoby rozdzielić pomiędzy kilku innych pracowników, którzy dostaliby dodatkowo jeszcze trochę nadgodzin. Nie lubi spędzać dnia przy biurku, woli pracę terenową, lecz wszystko jest dla niego lepsze od powrotu do pustego domu, gdzie nie czeka na niego nic, prócz paczki cygar i barku pełnego alkoholu. Jeśli o tym mowa, od tego także jest uzależniony, z czego doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę. Nie ma jednak powodu, by to zmieniać. Jest chodzącym potwierdzeniem tego, iż z rodziną najlepiej wychodzi się na zdjęciach, a i tak trzeba stanąć pośrodku, by cię nie wycięli. ''Choć rodzice zawsze go wspierali, nigdy nie miał dobrych relacji z młodszym bratem - nie mając okazji pogodzić się z nim przed tragicznym wypadkiem ani nawet poznać jego córki - zaś żonę Howarda uznawał za najgorszego sortu harpię. Po śmierci matki i zaginięciu ojca, znalazł odrobinę szczęścia u boku żony - pierwszej i jedynej tak bardzo umiłowanej kobiety. Niestety... Los nie był dla niego łaskawy, odbierając mu ją i jedną z jego córek, co sprawiło, iż Thomas znalazł się na skraju szaleństwa. Później odnajdując spokój w jeszcze cięższej pracy dla Ministerstwa, jednak do tego czasu zdążając już całkowicie przekreślić relacje z córką, którą z czasem zaczął unikać także przez wzgląd na jej niesamowite podobieństwo do Emily. Nigdy tego nie przyznał, unikając jakichkolwiek rozmów z nią i na swój sposób udając, że nigdy nie posiadał dziecka, że ten fragment jego historii nigdy nie istniał. Wszystko to przez skłonność do tłumienia w sobie wszelkiego bólu, zamykania się na smutek i ukrywania prawdziwego żalu. Nie chodzi nawet o to, iż jest to ''niemęskie. ''Rzecz tkwi w tym, że trudniej jest zranić kogoś, kto zdaje się być chodzącym kawałkiem skały. Zdolności magiczne Osiągając wiek, w którym jego czarodziejskie zdolności zaczęły wreszcie się ujawniać, nie miał nad nimi praktycznie żadnej władzy. Nie potrafił zapanować nad tym, co robił, tym samym zmuszając rodziców do tymczasowego oddzielenia go od młodszego syna - z obawy zarówno o zdrowie obu chłopców, jak i niechęci do przedwczesnego zaznajamiania drugiego dziecka z magicznym światem; państwo Meadowes obawiali się bowiem, iż dotychczasowy brak uwidocznienia magicznych zdolności u Howarda może być powodem sporów i konfliktów pomiędzy synami - i pozostawiania w domu, gdy jego brat wyjeżdżał z nimi poza tereny rodzinnej posiadłości. Jak można się było spodziewać, wzbudzało to w Thomasie jeszcze silniejsze i bardziej destrukcyjne uczucia, powodując tym samym, iż złość chłopca napędzała siłę dokonywanych przez niego zniszczeń. Całe szczęście, wszystko uległo zmianie, gdy - w wyniku nie tak bardzo ''całkowitego zrządzenia losu; jak się później okazało, jeden z magicznych członków rodu maczał w tym palce - w sąsiedztwie pojawił się jeden z tych dziwnych i podejrzanych ludzi, zamieszkując niespełna trzy kilometry dalej. Praktycznie płot w płot z Meadowesami. Z początku niekoniecznie się z nimi dogadując, biorąc udział w kilku mniej lub bardziej ognistych sprzeczkach, jednak wreszcie zostając kimś na kształt zaufanego przyjaciela rodziny. Jak się później okazało, był to jeden z tych niezbyt starych, jednak już mocno doświadczonych przez życie aurorów. W tamtym czasie znajdujący się na przymusowym urlopie, usiłujący na nowo odnaleźć sens życia po utracie żony i dzieci, a także ostatecznie... Będący najlepszym opiekunem małego czarodzieja, jakiego ktokolwiek mógłby sobie wymarzyć. To przy nim Thomas zaczął panować nad zdolnościami magicznymi, uspokajając się i wreszcie nie stwarzając potencjalnego zagrożenia dla swojego młodszego brata. Tego samego, który także zaczął ujawniać magiczne talenty, robiąc to jednak nieco słabiej i mniej widocznie, co stało się później przyczyną kilku konfliktów między chłopcami. Mimo rocznej różnicy między nimi, idącymi do szkoły w jednym czasie, bowiem wyjątkowo nieprzyjemny wypadek natury zdrowotnej sprawił, że jedenastoletni Tom nie mógł pójść do Hogwartu ze swoim rocznikiem. Ostatecznie trafiając do Gryffindoru i pozwalając Howardowi stać się tym lepszym uczniem, bowiem sam bardzo szybko wszedł w fazę buntu przeciw - jak to określał - sztywnym ramom edukacji. Owszem, zrezygnował z tej postawy jeszcze szybciej niż ją przyjął, lecz opinia na temat braci Meadowes była już ustalona. Nie przeszkadzało mu to zresztą zbyt mocno, ponieważ nie musiał przejmować się tym, co myśleli inni. Dorastając, chciał jednak udowodnić rodzicom, iż nie był gorszy od brata. Społeczeństwu zaś, iż - choć posiadał środki, by ustawić się bez zbytniego zaangażowania - mógł do wszystkiego dojść sam. Odpuścił sobie przedmioty takie jak astrologia, wróżbiarstwo, opieka nad magicznymi stworzeniami, historia magii czy inna numerologia. Zamiast tego, cóż, skupił się na tym, w czym mógł osiągnąć najlepsze wyniki. Jego zdecydowanym konikiem stała się obrona przed czarną magią, uzupełniona także o wybitne zdolności w dziedzinie zaklęć ofensywnych, defensywnych i ochronnych. Z eliksirów nigdy nie był orłem, a transmutacja sprawiała mu problemy, choć starał się ze względu na obraną ścieżkę zawodową. Najbardziej kulało u niego zielarstwo, ponieważ - mimo usilnych prób dbania o wszystkie te kwiaty, kwiatuszki, pędy i łodyżki - wykazywał się niewątpliwym talentem do zasuszania i psucia wszystkiego, co dostał w swoje dłonie. W pewnym momencie myślał nawet, że stanie się to przyczyną pogrążenia jego szans na karierę aurora, lecz tak się nie stało. Zaliczając OWTMy, z łatwością dostał się na kurs aurorski, następnie zostając jednym z tych szeregowych aurorów i powoli zaczynając wykazywać się w walce z czarnoksiężnikami. Potrzebował naprawdę wiele czasu, olbrzymiego wkładu i poświęcenia, by znaleźć się na swoim obecnym miejscu. Stając się jednak osobą uważaną za wpływową i silną pod względem zdolności magicznych - prawą ręką szefa Biura Aurorów. Kategoria:Postaci